Can I Have This Dance
by BloodFireAlchEMisT
Summary: Roy and Riza are attending a military ball. Frat rules have been abolished and Riza works hard to get Roy's attention for the evening But it doesn't go as planned! Will Roy be ignorant to his heartbroken Lt. or will he realize his mistake?


**AN: Royai Fan has brought a couple things to my attention. The song is 'Can I have This Dance' from Highschool Musical 3. I do NOT own anything but the plot :)**

Riza Hawkeye smoothed the velvet and silk at her waist with her slender fingers before returning her attention to her champaign. The dress she wore was fine, deep red silk and velvet. The boat cut neckline showed just enough cleavage to be sophisticated but not too risky and the corset-style top tapered to an elegant V at her waist, tying in the back. The bottom of the dress flared gently from her hips from beneath a black ribbon and fell softly to her feet which were clad in delicate, deep red heels. The black earrings that hung on her ears were subtle yet effectively set of the black velvet and lace choker around her neck. Her makeup was impeccably done and brought her eyes out in a way that made them shine.

The only reason that she was really here was because it was the annual Military ball and officers were required to be there. She received many compliments throughout the night from fellow officers and many offers to dance from men, all of which she turned down except for little Kain Furey and Jean Havoc, all the while wishing that the one man she _really _want to dance with would ask her. All Riza wanted was a dance but, unfortunately, he wouldn't even give her the time of day for that. She watched as the young woman her colonel was dancing with giggled and looked at him like he was the best thing to ever breathe. She frowned and her eyes narrowed. Contrary to popular belief, Riza wasn't as much of a hardass as she made herself out to be in the office. She had to act that way to get anywhere in the military. She liked walks on the beach, stargazing, reading cheesy romance novels in front of a fire, and she would appreciate being held in a man's arms every once in awhile. But having to complete both her _and_ her Colonel's paperwork kept that from ever happening while his arms held a different woman every night. Closing her eyes against an oncoming headache, wishing that she had never made the mistake of trying.

_***Flashback***_

Riza entered the hall, noticing how most of the conversation in the immediate area ceased. The men gawked openly and the women glared jealously, tugging at their dates' arms. Riza brought her hand up to tug nervously at one of the loose curls of the elegant French twist secured at her neck. Carefully, she made her way down the stairs only to immediately be asked to dance by one of the braver souls. She turned him down politely. Suddenly, midnight locks flashed into her vision. The normally confident Lieutenant was surprisingly nervous as she approached her Colonel. She fidgeted with her gloved fingers as she approached him and took a calming breath before she spoke.

"Good evening, Sir." She said politely. Colonel Roy Mustang turned at the sound of her voice and smiled politely.

"Hello Lieutenant." He greeted. "How are you this evening?" Riza's heart sank slightly when he didn't mention anything about how she looked. She'd wasted _so _much time. She didn't show her disappointment though and just smiled lightly.

"I'm doing very well. Colonel…I was wondering if you would like to-" She was cut off when he replied with a distracted 'splendid' as he watched an attractive young woman in an outrageously short skirt walk by. He sat his drink on the table and gave her a soft 'excuse me Lieutenant' before he headed after the woman who giggled as he offered her his hand. Riza angrily snatched a glass off of a passing tray and stalked to the corner to cool off.

_***Flashback end***_

Riza was on her fourth or fifth glass of champaign and she, being able to hold her drinks, only felt a little tipsy. She scowled as a particularly romantic sounding song came on and wished that she was anywhere but there.

_Take my hand  
>Take a breath<br>Pull me close  
>And take one step<br>Keep your eyes  
>Locked on mine<em>  
><em>And let the music be your guide.<em>

Standing carefully, she headed for the balcony and leaned her elbows against the stone railing, inhaling the scent of roses and lilies from the garden below. There were a few couples walking the paths, one couple stopped in front of the fountain and the man plucked a lily from its pad, tenderly weaving it into his date's hair. The woman blushed but looked at him adoringly and smiled. The man smiled back and Riza's chest ached as he leaned in and nuzzled his nose against her's. They both grinned and the woman kissed him. Riza growled and closed her eyes, listening to that _stupid _song drifting from inside.

_Won't you promise me (Now won't you promise me)  
>That you'll never forget (We'll keep dancing)<br>To keep dancing  
>Wherever we go next<em>

A slight breeze brought goose bumps to her arms and she rubbed the feeling back into them. Just then, she felt something settle on her shoulders. Whirling, wondering how anything had snuck up on her so quickly, she came face to face with the cause of her distress. The Colonel adjusted his jacket on her shoulders gently, subtly brushing his knuckles over her collarbone. A shiver gently ran over her body and she released the breath she didn't know she'd been holding. Her back was quickly turned towards him once more.

"What are you doing out here, Sir?" she asked, voice slightly bitter. He was silent for a moment before answering.

"I saw you come out here. Thought you might want some company. I mean, you didn't look too happy when you were leaving." The couple Riza had been watching had taken a seat near the fountain and they were cuddling up to each other, the woman's head fit perfectly under the man's chin and they both smiled contentedly. The man held the woman's hand in his while his arm settled around her waist and they sat peacefully watching the stars. Riza sighed once more, folding a hand beneath her chin.

"What's bothering you Hawkeye?"

"It's nothing, Sir. Really. I'm fine." There was another awkward silence which was broken only by the song.

_It's like catching lightning  
>The chances of finding someone<br>Like you  
>It's one in a million<br>The chances of feeling the way  
>We do<em>

Roy finally spoke over the soft music.

"I think…this is our song." Riza's heart beat drummed at his words and she turned to face him, her face a mask of confusion.

"Wha-what?" Her colonel sighed and scratched the back of his head.

"I've been an idiot Hawkeye and if it's not too late I'd like to ask you to dance."

_And with every step together  
>We just keep on getting better<br>So can I have this dance? (Can I have this dance?)  
>Can I have this dance?<em>

Riza looked at him skeptically. What if this is some kind of trick? Or worse, a bet? What if he was just playing with her? The song continued to play and Riza continued to think but the look in her colonel's eyes coaxed her to accept him.

_Take my hand  
>I'll take the lead<br>And every turn  
>Will be safe with me<em>

Finally, she slid her hand into his and he rested his other hand at the small of her back while she placed her's on his shoulder. Roy gently began to sway them to the soft music.

_Don't be afraid  
>Afraid to fall<br>You know I'll catch you  
>Through it all<em>

Riza thought of the different ways that this song applied to them and she unconsciously leaned closer to Roy, who took advantage of the situation and tightened his hold on her, brushing his nose gently against her temple, inhaling the sweet scent of vanilla and cinnamon wafting gently from her hair.

_And you can't keep (even a thousand miles)  
>Us apart (can keep us apart)<br>Cause my heart (cause my heart)  
>Is wherever you are<em>

"You know that I'd jump into a bottomless lake to save you, right Haw-…Riza?" The colonel's sudden question shocked her. Not only the strangeness of the question itself but the use of her name. She nodded though. The colonel _hated _water so when he told you he would jump into any type of liquid for you, you'd best appreciate it.

"Good." He said. "I just need you to know that." Riza cocked her head.

, lifting it from his shoulder.

"And may I ask why sir?" he was silent for a moment, contemplating his answer thoroughly before speaking.

"I was stupid earlier." Riza's eyebrows shot to her hairline.

"You're going to have to be more specific, Sir. There are a lot of times like that." Roy's head fell and he groaned.

"You really know how to hurt a man's pride don't you? But I'm serious." He smiled before becoming straight-faced and looking her in the eye.

_It's like catching lightning  
>The chances of finding someone<br>Like you  
>It's one in a million<br>The chances of feeling the way  
>We do<em>

"I should have told you…the moment that I saw you tonight…God, Hawkeye, I could barely breath! You look so beautiful …" he trailed off and Riza felt her cheeks heat up and warmth spread through her belly. He _had_ noticed!

"I…I was such an idiot for not telling you. I…tried to leave you as soon as I could because I swear that I almost collapsed when you smiled at me. Then I spent all of that time dancing with those air-headed bimbos! I practically felt my IQ dropping! They can't hold a candle to you!" Riza knew her face must be getting redder and redder by the minute but she kept eye contact with him as they continued to dance, slowly moving closer to each other.

And with every step together  
>We just keep on getting better<br>So can I have this dance? (Can I have this dance)  
>Can I have this dance?<p>

"Colonel-"

"No, please…Riza…let me finish. You're the most amazing woman I've ever met. So strong willed, self reliant, intelligent, beautiful, talented." He chuckled, gently stroking a hair from her forehead. "Stubborn. So many things and I could tell that it hurt you when I didn't say anything about how you looked. It must have taken you so long to do your hair and makeup and everything. The way you just sat in the corner drinking champaign and looking so down broke my heart. When you came out here I knew it was my chance to dance with you." Riza was now sure that her heart was about to explode. It was racing and she was sweating. He was talking to her so lovingly. She lowered her eyes and blushed.

Oh,  
>No mountain's too high enough<br>Oceans too wide  
>Cause together or not<br>Our dance won't stop

Roy let go of her hand and cupped her chin, gently lifting her face to his. He smiled softly and said;

"I would jump into lakes, climb over mountains, run thousands of miles if it met having you safely in my arms. Nothing can keep me from you. I saw you looking at that couple down there and I know all of those secrets you try to keep. Reading romance novels, walking the beach, gazing at stars. I know how badly you want a man…" he suddenly bundled her up in his arms, one wrapped tightly around her waist, fitting them snuggly together so that she was able to feel his arousal while the other wrapped around her shoulders and cradled her head. She blushed deep red but looked wide-eyed into his eyes and pressed herself closer, willing him to feel her warmth. He released a strangled groan and held her tightly against his body, his lips an inch from her's as he rested his forehead against her temple and caressed her neck.

"How badly you want a man to hold you like this. How badly you want to feel loved. God, Riza I know."

Let it rain, let it pour  
>What we have is worth fighting for<br>You know I believe  
>That we were meant to be,<br>Yeah,

Riza felt tears stinging her eyes and let her guard down. A tear slipped past her lashes and Roy kissed it away, softly dragging his lips across her cheekbone before nibbling on her jaw line and moaning softly. Riza let her head fall back as he began nipping at her neck and she let out a breathy sigh. His lips skimmed down to her pulse and he sucked on it softly before biting down gently. Riza gasped and clenched his shirt in her hand, running the other into his hair. Roy dragged himself away from the ivory skin of her neck and rested his forehead against her's. Turning, spinning, swaying. They rocked and breathed together.

It's like catching lightning  
>The chances of finding someone<br>Like you (Like you)  
>It's one in a million<br>The chances of feeling the way  
>We (we do) do<p>

"I'm so sorry that I hurt you. I want you to be happy and…and I want to be the one to _make _you happy." He croaked out, voice strained. Riza's breathing was heavy and she swallowed hard before looking into his deep onyx eyes.

_And with every step together  
>We just keep on getting better<em>

"We've been together for years, Sir. I've always stood by your side but I never believed anything like this could happen no matter how hard I wished. Forgive me for thinking that this is all a dream. Even if it is a dream…I don't want to wake up. I wanted so badly to cry when you barely acknowledged me before and now here you are…practically telling me that you-…never mind. I'm just happy that this is real." Roy gave her a surprised look and, if it was possible, he pulled her closer, nuzzling against her ear, a large smile on his face.

"Riza…God, my beautiful baby, you want me to say it. I didn't think…" He paused and Riza flushed in mortification. He pulled back, cupping her face and pressing his forehead to her's.

"I love you." He whispered, tenderly stroking her jaw and brushing his lips over her's, like a spirit. "I love you so much that it hurts. I want to keep you in my arms and never let you go. You make me want to be everything for you." Riza's tears fall freely now, slipping from her eyes and dripping from her chin. She smiled softly at Roy's expression.

So can I have this dance? (Can I have this dance?)  
>Can I have this dance?<p>

"Well?" he looked at her quizzically.

"Well what?" he asked and she gave a teary laugh.

"You asked me for this dance you silly man. Be a gentleman…" she leaned into him, nuzzling his neck. "And kiss my tears away." Roy's face split into a huge grin and he lifter her face to his once more. He kissed her cheeks, neck, nose, eyelids, and forehead, tasting the salt of her tears, before he stared into her eyes and slid his gaze down to her lips. He looked back at her and silently asked her permission.

Can I have this dance?

Her eyes told him everything. He bent his head.

_Can I have this dance?_

Caressed her cheeks.

_Can I have this dance?_

And his lips met hers. Sparks flew and Riza felt dizzy as his tongue slid alongside her's, dancing the sensual tango, discovering each other in a whole new way. They broke apart and Roy tangled his fingers into Riza's now loose hair. He was _so _glad that he had finally asked his Lieutenant to dance.

_Can I have this…dance?_


End file.
